twodotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Game mechanics
Dots For the player to finish a level, a set of objectives must be completed: clear x ''number of '''Dots' and/or sink y'' '''Anchors' and/or activate z'' '''Circuits', etc. It all varies by level. The player has a determined number of moves, which vary by level, in order to complete the objectives required on each level. What counts as a move is the action of clearing Dots (or any "subspecies" of Dots) by: * connecting Dots of the same color horizontally and/or vertically, but never diagonally (the length of the connection does not matter). * The Dots have to be right next to each other in order to be connected. * Once the player lets go of the Dots they connected, the Dots will disappear, and gravity will do the rest; more Dots will fall on the board. * The Dots fall through the spaces where no Dots can stay put. * If no Dots can be connected, the board is automatically shuffled so that the player may progress; only regular Dots (and not any of its "subspecies") are shuffled, seeing as all other elements on the board stay on their place. While in Dots, the player had a limited number of time to clear as many Dots as possible, in Two Dots, nothing is timed, giving the player more time to think and come up with strategies. If the player makes a Square with at least four Dots of the same color (or by touching any number of Dots, as long as one ''of these Dots is connected to ''two other Dots), all Dots of that color will be cleared from the board. If the player makes a Square and traps ''other Dots inside the square all the Dots trapped inside (or any other elements, such as '''Nesting Dots') will turn into Bombs. Bombs explode in all different directions and clear all the Dots that surround it, including in diagonal directions. Dots come in a variety of colors, the palettes of which depend on the world theme of the levels to give them a feel. A new species of Dots, the blank Dots or multi-colored Dots, is featured in the Beyond levels. These allow the player to change the color of the blank Dot into the same color of any of the Dots that he can connect it with. If the player makes a Square with four blank Dots, all of the Dots on the board will be cleared, making the way for an entirely different set of Dots to play with. Anchors Anchors are introduced in Level 11 of the Ocean levels. The traditional way of clearing Anchors is by clearing the Dots under them until they reach the bottom of the level and are sunk. However, Anchors can also be cleared by any kind of explosion, as well as if they are trapped inside a Square and therefore turned into Bombs. Triangular Blocks Introduced in Level 15. Ice Tiles Ice Tiles '''are introduced in Level 36 of the '''Ice Mountain levels. Ice Tiles are static, and they do not move across the board like Anchors do. In order to clear them, the player must clear the Dots that are inside them, be it directly with connections inside ''the Ice Tiles, or indirectly with Squares. Each Ice Tile must receive three hits in order to be cracked and cleared. Fire Dots '''Fire Dots' are introduced in Level 61 of the Red Leaf Forest. Fire dots will spread from one dot to the next with each move made by the player. Once on fire, the dot cannot be used in a move. To get rid of the fire, the player must make a move adjacent to it. Fire will not move without the player making a turn or if the player's turn gets rid of at least one dot of fire. Desert Blocks Introduced in Level 86. They are blocks that, when matched next to, will clear away. When theyare not cleared, dots cannot pass though Teleporters Introduced in Level 111. Blank Dots Introduced in Level 136. One-Sided Blocks Introduced in Level 186. Monsters Introduced in Level 236. Circuits Introduced in Level 286. Lotus Dots Introduced in Level 336. Lotus dots activate once they touch a dot in the same colour. Nesting Dots Introduced in Level 386. Slime Introduced in Level 436. Magnets Introduced in Level 486. Gems Introduced in Level 536. Gems will disappear if a square is made in the colour of the gem. Gems cannot be connected to other dots. Gems will vanish dots that are aligned to the way they lay. Beetles Introduced in Level 586. Beetle Dots take three hits to activate. You can hit a Beetle Dot a by connecting dots next to it. After the third connection, a lady bug will emerge, clearing all surrounding dots. Water Introduced in Level 636. Trapdoors Introduced in Level 686. Thunder Clouds Introduced in Level 761. If the player lines up Thunder Clouds the dots in between them will vanish. Trains Introduced in Level 836. Hermit Crabs Introduced in Level 911. Flippers Introduced in Level 986. Meteors Introduced in Level 1061. Fossils Introduced in Level 1136. Sun Dots Introduced in Level 1211. Seed Dots Introduced in Level 1286. Snow Introduced in Level 1361. Bubbles Introduced in Level 1436. Moonstones Introduced in Level 1511. Fireflies Introduced in Level 1586. Ceramic Tiles Introduced in Level 1661. Targets Introduced in Level 1736. Lanterns Introduced in Level 1811. Eggs Introduced in Level 1886. Crates Introduced in Level 1961. Zappers Introduced in Level 2036. Vines Introduced in Level 2111. Ghosts Introduced in Level 2186. Enchanted Dots Introduced in Level 2301. Glaciers Introduced in Level 2401. … Introduced in Level 2501. … Introduced in Level 2601. … Introduced in Level 2701. … Introduced in Level 2801. … Introduced in Level 2901. Category:Meteors Category:Fossils Category:Sun Dots Category:Seed Dots Category:Snow Blocks Category:Bubbles Category:Moonstones Category:Fireflies Category:Ceramic Tiles Category:Target Tiles Category:Lanterns